Un devoir maudit
by Elehyn
Summary: [Oneshot SSHP] Plus d'examen, 2 semaines d’école restantes et pourtant Snape continue de donner des punitions à Harry. Oh, il va le lui rendre son devoir! Mais comme, à coup sûr, il ne le regardera pas, il peut y écrire n’importe quoi... n'estce pas?


**UN DEVOIR MAUDIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et je ne perçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction. J'emprunte juste le contexte littéraire des sublimes romans de J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Les ASPICs sont passés. Il ne reste que deux semaines d'école mais cela n'arrête pas Snape de donner des punitions à Harry. Oh, il va le lui rendre son devoir ! Mais comme, à coup sûr, il ne le regardera pas, il peut y écrire n'importe quoi… n'est-ce pas ?

**Warning : **Ne mangez pas de chocolat en lisant cette fic, il risque de fondre. Mettez une housse en plastique sur votre clavier, enveloppez-vous d'un drap de bain éponge et n'oubliez pas d'aérer la pièce pour refroidir l'atmosphère. Lol.

**Note de l'auteur : **One-shot SSHP. Je vous préviens qu'aucune suite ne sera faite. Je n'en ai pas prévu et n'en ferait pas. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas fait de fin sadique. Bonne lecture et gros poutouxes.

Cette histoire est pour Miya Black. Tu vois Miya, j'y suis arrivée ! Une vraie one-shot sans deuxième chapitre surprise. Je suis fière de moi. Lol.

**Fiction éditée en raison des restrictions du site en matière de rating. Cette one shot originelle qui contenait un lemon peut être retrouvée sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**

**UN DEVOIR MAUDIT**

« Connard ! »

« Bâtard ! »

« Pauvre con ! »

« Le salaud ! »

Harry acquiesçait aux épithètes donnés à Snape par ses camarades.

« C'est dingue ! » grogna Ron. « On… »

« Tu as encore faim ! » le coupa Hermione, d'un ton ironique. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié les insultes des garçons concernant le maître des potions.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et poursuivit, « On a passé nos ASPICS, il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines de cours et il vient encore donner des punitions à Harry ! Déjà hier Hermione ! Tu ne peux quand même pas le nier ! Regarde l'état de ses mains ? »

Hermione soupira et regarda les doigts, toujours couverts de pansements de son ami.

« Oui, je sais mais je n'aime pas qu'on insulte les gens – même si c'est Snape ! N'oublions pas que c'est aussi grâce à lui que Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Il n'est donc pas totalement méchant, même si parfois, il est… »

« Con ? » proposa Ron en souriant diaboliquement.

Hermione serra les dents mais ne répondit rien.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ? » demanda le rouquin à la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien.

« Tu sais que j'ai des moyens de pression infaillibles » dit-il en l'attrapant brusquement par la taille et en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Oh non ! Pas encore » soupira Seamus. « Pensez à nos petits yeux sensibles s'il vous plait. »

Ron sourit et brisa le baiser qui avait laissé sa petite amie pantelante.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur sixième année, depuis que Ron avait sauvé la vie de Hermione lors du combat final. Lucius Malfoy avait voulu tuer la 'Sang-de-Bourbe' dans le dos et c'est Ronald qui l'avait tué.

Draco n'en avait pas été affecté étant donné que son propre père - venant d'apprendre le statut d'agent double de son héritier - lui avait lancé le sort qui le laisserait aveugle. Après des mois de soins magiques et de rééducations visuelles, il avait recommencé à distinguer les formes et les ombres. Puis, peu à peu, les couleurs vives et les formes plus précises. A présent, les médecins compétents de Sainte Mangouste avait réellement bon espoir de le voir guérir rapidement et sans séquelle.

Le jeune Serpentard était revenu à Poudlard depuis six mois maintenant et avait des cours adaptés. A la grande surprise de toutes ses anciennes connaissances, il avait changé du tout au tout. Son handicap lui avait fait prendre conscience des priorités de la vie et il avait perdu son arrogance en regagnant peu à peu la vue. Il avait gagné également le cœur de Ginny Weasley ainsi que l'amitié de ses anciens ennemis.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas la faire Harry » lui dit Dean Thomas tout à coup.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Oui Hermione » reprit Seamus. « Harry n'a qu'à pas la faire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria la jeune Gryffondor. « Harry la fera. Ce n'est quand même pas dur d'écrire trois feuilles de parchemin sur les dangers de l'utilisation abusive du véritasérum ! »

« Oui mais c'est barbant, » répliqua son petit ami. « Surtout lorsqu'il fait un beau soleil dehors et que l'on sait que l'on a tous nos ASPICs ! »

« Non mais vraiment ! C'est avec cette attitude là que… »

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama Harry tout à coup. « Je la ferai 'Mione. »

Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui avec incrédulité et réprobation tandis que le visage de Hermione se fendait d'un sourire satisfait et triomphant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce jeudi après-midi, tandis que ses amis étaient au bord du lac, lui était dans la salle commune déserte des Gryffondor, la plume levée sur un parchemin désespérément vierge.

Il se rappela ce que ses amis lui avaient encore dit une demi-heure auparavant, _« Mais il ne la regardera même pas », « Il va la jeter à la poubelle comme il le fait chaque fois, sans lire », « Ecris n'importe quoi pourvu que ça fasse trois pages et tu viens nous rejoindre », « On ne vit qu'une fois Harry », « C'est la dernière année que nous somme ici, nous allons être diplômés, alors profitons-en »…_

Oui, profitons-en, se dit Harry. S'il marquait n'importe quoi sur sa feuille, Snape ne le verrait même pas. Il pourrait bien lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle sur sa fiche qu'il ne… _Un cours d'éducation sexuelle…_

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un lent sourire et il se mit à écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête pourvu que cela fasse trois pages.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ca y'est ! Il l'avait rendu.

Et il jubilait. Pour lui – et même si Snape ne le saurait jamais – c'était une vengeance. Il se fichait de lui. Il venait de retourner sa punition contre son professeur.

Le week-end commençait et il le passerait à se prélasser sous le soleil au bord du lac, avec ses amis. Il n'avait plus de devoirs, plus de punition, plus rien à faire.

Il ne regrettait pas son travail bâclé pour Snape. Il avait vu son professeur prendre ses trois feuilles, ne pas y jeter le moindre coup d'œil et les mettre, les yeux fixés sur son élève, dans la corbeille. Ses amis avaient eu raison. Il en jubilait davantage.

Oui, il était content de ce qu'il avait fait… et Snape ne le saurait jamais…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry sursauta. Il était là, étendu sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Il pouvait en sentir la bonne odeur. Il entendait les clapotis de l'eau contre le corps des courageux baigneurs et parfois, le bruit plus sonore d'une tentacule du calmar géant qui venait fouetter la surface froide du lac.

Le soleil cognait fort en cet après-midi de samedi et les vêtements des étudiants s'étaient peu à peu retroussés, voire ôtés. Harry avait ainsi enlevé son tee-shirt et se retrouvait offert, torse nu, aux chauds rayons dorés qui lui brunissaient progressivement la peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut encore ? » grogna Ron d'un ton agressif. « Il ne peut donc jamais te laisser tranquille ! »

« A croire que non » marmonna Harry, tout aussi mécontent.

Le professeur Snape, revêtu de son éternelle robe noire, marchait d'un pas vif en direction de l'étudiant qu'il détestait le plus. Son visage restait de marbre mais ses yeux, autant que Harry arrivait à le voir à cette distance, s'animaient d'une lueur étrange, malveillante mais différente de l'accoutumée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le jeune Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il cru avoir intercepté un phénomène des plus curieux dans le comportement de son maître des potions. Avait-il rêvé ou son professeur venait bien de détailler son corps brièvement ?

« Potter ! Suivez-moi immédiatement ! » siffla l'homme en regardant son élève d'un air hautain.

Soupirant, Harry se leva lentement en ramassant quelques vêtements épars. Puis, il se précipita à la suite de son professeur qui avait déjà fait demi-tour en se dirigeant rapidement vers les cachots.

En chemin, il se rhabilla correctement et s'en félicita lorsqu'il furent arrivés dans les sous-sols du château où la température était loin d'être aussi clémente.

'Que me veut-il ?' se demandait Harry tandis qu'un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit, peu à peu suivi par la crainte. 'Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, il ne l'aurait quand même pas…'

« Entrez Potter » ordonna soudainement son maître des potions en le poussant dans une salle obscure.

Tout se passa ensuite tellement vite que Harry ne vit rien arriver.

Une porte claqua derrière lui puis la voix de Snape retentit, « Incendio ! » Un jet de flammes jaillit dans le foyer de la cheminée éclairant une pièce relativement spacieuse. C'est à ce moment que Harry su. Son professeur l'avait lu. Il avait lu son devoir. Il avait lu son cours parodique d'éducation sexuelle --Sinon pourquoi serait-il en ce moment même dans les appartements personnels de son maître des potions ? -- Et il allait le payer.

« Oui Potter » dit l'homme d'une voix onctueuse. « Je crois que vous avez tout compris. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry tentait depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes d'avaler sa salive correctement. Snape venait de sortir ses trois feuilles de parchemins et Harry pouvait apercevoir des lignes d'écriture et des cercles entourant ses propres mots, tracés à l'encre rouge. Il sentait son estomac faire des loopings dans son ventre et son cœur sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait la chamade.

« Donc Monsieur Potter, » dit Snape en brisant le silence pesant. « Vous vouliez me donner un cours très… imagé d'éducation sexuelle. »

Harry ne répondit rien mais regardait fixement ses copies tout en essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui menaçait de colorer furieusement ses joues.

« J'ai pourtant remarqué quelques erreurs dont il faut absolument, à mon avis, vous défaire. A presque dix huit ans, je trouverais cela dommage qu'un étudiant sorte de Poudlard sans avoir eu un enseignement exemplaire et comme vous vous en êtes confiés à moi, je me sens dans l'obligation de corriger ces petites lacunes. C'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

« Euh… N-non… »

Le professeur ne prêta aucune attention aux balbutiements désespérés de son élève et continua, « Nous allons donc commencer. »

Harry ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde, espérant de toutes ses forces ne plus être dans cette salle lorsqu'il les rouvrirait mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

Snape commença à lire sa copie.

_« **Introduction :** La définition de l'éducation est l'action de développer les facultés morales, physiques et intellectuelles. _

_Donc dans le cas de l'éducation sexuelle, vous devrez, Professeur, simplement développer vos facultés physiques. Vous apprendrez également que l'intellect est aussi sollicité car il faut, bien entendu retenir les bases des meilleures positions amoureuses, tout comme les endroits érogènes de votre ou vos partenaires sexuels. Comme vous devez être probablement vierge, je devrais tout vous expliquer en détail, donc Harry Potter devra tout apprendre à Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ironique ? »_

Snape arrêta sa lecture et regarda son jeune étudiant qui, désormais, avait les joues en feu.

« Vous vous êtes trompé Potter sur ce point. Je ne suis, en effet, plus vierge mais je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous voulez m'enseigner. Etes-vous bien certain de vouloir tout m'apprendre Potter ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais le maître des potions retourna à sa lecture à voix haute.

_« La définition de la sexualité est ainsi écrite, 'Ensemble des comportements liés à l'instinct sexuel'. Etant donné, Professeur, que je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez le mot 'instinct', ni le mot 'sexuel', je vais vous informer sur ces deux points. L'instinct étant une tendance innée déterminant certains comportements spécifiques, communs à tous les individus d'une même espèce du règne animal. Sexuel étant ce qui se rapporte au sexe, à l'accouplement._

_Pour vous donnez un exemple précis et concret de l'expérience d'un jeune homme actif, contrairement à vous Professeur, j'ai parfois agit par pur instinct animal dans le but de m'accoupler et non procréer. En effet, monsieur, je suis homosexuel mais je me doute bien que cette information ferait s'arrêter de battre votre cœur – si toutefois vous en avez un. »_

Snape s'arrêta à nouveau de lire et regarda son élève qui était de plus en plus rouge.

« Encore quelques petites erreurs Potter » dit calmement l'homme en le regardant. « Je dois bien dire que le thème de votre devoir – même si ce n'était pas celui d'origine – a dû vous intéresser grandement vu que, pour une fois, vous ne l'avez pas bâclé. Je dois tout de même remédier aux erreurs commises. La première étant que je connais certainement mieux l'instinct sexuel que vous et que je ne connais absolument pas l'inactivité en ce domaine. Renseignez-vous bien Potter – toujours à la source – avant d'émettre des opinions qui peuvent faire baisser votre note. Ensuite, encore une erreur, aussi bien pour mon cœur que pour l'homosexualité, étant moi-même gay. »

A cette nouvelle inattendue Harry failli s'étouffer avec sa salive qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler.

« Ca va Potter ? Votre cœur – si toutefois vous en avez un – va-t-il résister à la nouvelle ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en s'insultant mentalement.

Les lèvres de Snape s'étaient étirées en un sourire triomphant et diabolique lorsqu'il poursuivit.

_« **Partie 1 : La sexualité chez l'être humain et chez l'être Snape**_

_De nombreux ouvrages sur la sexualité ont été écrits de part le temps et les différentes civilisations. Le plus connu étant certainement le Kama Sutra. D'origine Indienne, ce livre parlant d'amour et d'érotisme, montre et explique les positions amoureuses que l'homme peut avoir pour son plus grand plaisir. (NdA : La notion de plaisir sera expliquée dans la partie 2)._

_J'ai moi-même testé quelques positions du dit-ouvrage et je dois bien dire que j'ai pris mon pied. Connaissez-vous cette expression Professeur ? Ou grimper aux rideaux ? Monter au septième ciel ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mais peut-être dois-je d'abord vous parlez de l'anatomie masculine qui diffère chez l'être humain normal et de chez l'être que je nommerais Snapien. _

_L'homme est, avant toute chose, un être sexué. Ses hormones agissent énormément sur son comportement, surtout à l'âge de la puberté où, croyez-moi, le sexe est fièrement dressé tous les jours et toutes les nuits. _

_Les attouchements d'un autre être humain ou de soi-même, lors des périodes de célibat, procurent une sensation d'immense plaisir, appelée également orgasme._

_Ainsi, les deux actions précédemment expliquées se nomment 'faire l'amour' et 'masturbation'. Il est peut-être possible que la deuxième vous soit familière bien que… (NdA : Voir étude sur l'être Snapien)._

_Certaines autres pratiques peuvent amenées à l'extase (autre synonyme de plaisir intense) comme la fellation ou pratique sexuelle consistant à exciter avec la bouche le sexe de l'homme._

_La fellation ne m'est pas inconnue, aussi bien en amant actif que passif et cela procure une violente jouissance, un extrême plaisir des sens comparable pour vous, lorsque vous me mettez un zéro en potion._

_Certains accessoires sexuels peuvent aussi être utilisés par les partenaires pendant leur rapport pour accroître le plaisir mais je pense que vous les citer ou vous les expliquer serait un peu trop pour votre pauvre petite tête déjà bien malmenée par ce cours quasi philosophique pour l'être Snape. Ce qui m'amène à parler de votre espèce._

_L'être Snapien est asexué. Ses hormones sont ainsi appelées folie furieuse, sadisme, partialité. En voie de disparition, l'être Snapien est une espèce vieillissante, facilement reconnaissable à sa robe noire, son teint cireux et ses cheveux gras. Naturellement féroce, il pourrait aisément faire partie des créatures qu'affectionne particulièrement l'actuel professeur de soins au créatures magiques, j'ai nommé Rubéus Hagrid._

_Il se terre dans son antre appelée également cachots et y hiberne toute l'année, terrorisant ses inopportuns visiteurs._

_Son cri familier et reconnaissable consiste en un rugissement barbare et répété qui résonne en un son toujours identique : 'Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter !' _

_Les chercheurs de Poudlard, autrement appelés étudiants, pensent que cet être primaire est incapable de copuler d'où le paradoxe perturbateur qui rend les dits-chercheurs perplexes par rapport à son existence actuelle. _

_L'être humain a depuis longtemps déjà appris que les garçons et les filles ne naissaient pas dans les végétaux de la nature, autrement dit, respectivement dans les choux et dans les roses._

_L'être Snapien se le demande encore. _

_Ses mains ne lui servent qu'à préparer des potions et il n'a aucune notion de sociabilité, de patience et encore moins de sexualité._

_Connaît-il seulement son anatomie ?_

_Cela ne participe pas du tout à l'épanouissement de son espèce ni à son plaisir. »_

En entendant les mots qu'il savait avoir écrit dans toute son insouciance, Harry se faisait de plus en plus petit. A cet instant, il aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Il avait honte mais devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était lui-même mis dans cette situation et donc que la culpabilité lui revenait mais également - et c'est cela qui était le plus perturbant – il admirait son maître des potions.

Il éprouvait de l'admiration pour son professeur car ces feuilles étaient presque entièrement composées d'insultes à son égard et l'humiliation de Harry était aussi la sienne. Snape avait trouvé le courage de lire ces mots impitoyables et sarcastiques devant la personne même qui les avait écrits. Harry sentit une vague de remord l'envahir, il avait été idiot.

Snape était Snape. Il le détestait mais lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie et même s'il était injuste envers lui, il n'avait pas de raison de le blesser avec des paroles cruelles. Il avait pensé qu'il ne les lirait jamais…

_« **Partie 2 : Le plaisir** »_ continua Snape s'en s'apercevoir du regard triste qui était fixé sur lui à présent. _« Tandis que l'être humain jouit de la vie et s'adonne aux plaisirs épicuriens, l'être Snape joue avec son encre rouge, aimant tracer des bulles sur les copies et en rayer toutes les lignes. Il aime réfléchir aux prochaines punitions, insultes et tortures qu'il pourra infliger aux pauvres gens qui auront le malheur d'aller le voir. Il aime concocter des poisons et imaginer l'effet qu'ils auraient sur certains de ses visiteurs, en particulier chez les chercheurs de Gryffondor. On lui connaît une sorte d'affection particulière pour les Serpentards… Peut-être de part leurs habitats limitrophes… _

_Il aime s'entourer d'une aura de mystère, non percée à ce jour et – pardonnez l'opinion personnelle – il ne vaut mieux pas._

_Les mouvements souples de sa cape, son air renfrogné et non avenant, sa voix doucereuse sont aussi des moyens très étudiés de communication et de tactiques subtiles visant à éloigner les individus qui s'aventureraient dans ses bas-fonds._

_Il ne connaît donc que peu la notion de plaisir et encore moins la notion de sexualité. »_

_« **Conclusion : **Ainsi, Professeur, vous avez pu voir que l'accouplement entre deux êtres procurait un plaisir infini – comme la sensation que vous éprouvez lorsque vous me donnez une retenue, ôtez des points à Gryffondor ou me donnez un devoir supplémentaire. Et que les petites filles ne naissent ni dans les roses, ni ne sont apportées par une cigogne. Et la même chose est valable pour les garçons. Point de chou, point d'oiseau. Vous avez aussi pu comparer et distinguer l'espèce humaine de l'espèce Snapienne, la chaleur de la froideur, le tempérament fougueux de la frigidité. J'espère donc que ce cours vous aura été profitable. »_

« Oh bien sûr Potter que ce devoir m'a été profitable, » répliqua l'homme. « J'ai corrigé encore certaines petites erreurs comme le cri de l'être Snapien, ce n'est pas 'Vingt points de moins' mais 'Cinquante', il est vrai que cela m'apporte un immense plaisir et mon anatomie le ressent Potter. »

Harry retint sa mâchoire de tomber sur le sol à ses paroles mais il resta bouche bée lorsque son maître des potions ajouta, « Si vous pensez Potter que vous pouvez me donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle et que vous m'avez déjà donné la théorie, il faut maintenant m'apporter la pratique. Vous m'avez parlé de fellation me semble-t-il ? »

Harry faillit à nouveau s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il ne savait pas comment vu qu'il lui semblait que sa gorge était sèche.

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Pourquoi cette expression sur votre visage ? Seriez-vous choqué ? Frigide peut-être ? Non, pas après ce cours que vous m'avez donné. Vous avez dit vous-même prendre votre pied. Votre tempérament fougueux vous déserte Potter ? Une petite panne sexuelle ? »

Snape avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres lorsqu'il poursuivit, « Faites attention, je vais penser que vous faites partie des êtres Snapiens… Tellement froids… si vous connaissez autant de choses sur le plaisir Potter alors montrez-moi. Si vous êtes si expérimenté, apprenez-moi l'extase et si vous connaissez si bien l'espèce Snapienne, redécouvrez son anatomie pour la lui montrer vu qu'il est si ignorant de son apparence et de son corps. Allez-y Potter sinon je vais pensez que vous vous vantez. »

Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, Snape prit sa baguette et d'un geste fluide mêlé d'une incantation, il se retrouva brusquement nu devant son élève.

« Allez-y Potter, » répéta-t-il. « Expliquez-moi. »

Le jeune Gryffondor était complètement paralysé par la vision qu'il avait en face de lui. Il admirait les muscles fermes, légèrement proéminents, sculptés admirablement par un artiste amoureux de la beauté sauvage. Snape était beau. Harry ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi.

« Qu'y a-t-il à présent Potter ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez plus différencier nos anatomies si peu semblables soient-elles ? »

Bien que Harry savait que son professeur se moquait de lui en lui retournait sa gifle, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour sa défense ou ses excuses. Ses yeux étaient désespérément fixés sur le membre érigé de son professeur. Il n'entendit presque pas Snape lui dire, « Comme nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre et que vous tenez tant à m'apprendre, peut-être qu'un aperçu de votre anatomie me serait profitable. » Le jeune homme sentit alors brusquement l'air frais des cachots entourer son corps nu.

Il hurla.

« Voici donc le cri barbare de l'être humain Monsieur Potter ? » ricana Snape. « Je serais curieux de savoir ce que je peux apprendre d'autres de vous. Peut-être qu'après m'avoir fait montrer le rugissement familier et aisément reconnaissable de votre espèce, vous pourriez me montrez quels sont les attouchements que je peux vous donner pour vous faire 'grimper aux rideaux' ? A moins que ce soit vous qui me les prodiguiez…Comme on fait son lit, on se couche Potter. Et vous avez fait votre lit… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'C'est un cauchemar' se disait Harry. 'Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas Snape. Ce n'est pas mon professeur. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui me hait depuis toujours… Ce n'est pas une érection que je vois là… Il ne peut quand même pas être excité par moi…'

Tout à sa stupeur, le jeune homme entendit vaguement parler d'un lit et une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Il vit son maître des potions s'avancer vers lui et brusquement celui-ci lui prit la main. Il la posa sur son sexe dressé.

Deux pensées subtiles flashèrent dans l'esprit du Gryffondor : 'Oui, c'est bien une érection' et 'Mon dieu qu'elle est grosse'.

« Allez-y toucher Potter, étudiez vu que ma sexualité vous intéresse tant. Vous pouvez même goûter si vous voulez. »

Harry sentit sa propre virilité se réveiller pleinement tandis qu'inconsciemment sa main se mettait à glisser sur le membre de son professeur.

Snape exhala un halètement brusque tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres.

« Goûtez-le Potter, » ordonna-t-il soudain. « Etudiez-moi avec votre bouche comme vous savez si bien le faire avec vos mains. »

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry s'agenouilla en face de son maître des potions et fixa son sexe avec intensité.

Il avait envie de le faire ! Terriblement envie. Il mourrait de désir de l'honorer de ses lèvres.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus, au supplice, le force à s'arrêter.

« Relevez-vous Potter » haleta-t-il, les joues rouges et le souffle court. « Vous n'avez pas tout étudié et je n'ai pas encore remédié à vos lacunes dans certains domaines. »

Essayant de calmer sa respiration irrégulière et les battements fous de son cœur, Harry se remit debout et se tint immobile devant son professeur, attendant ses instructions.

« Vous me parliez des zones érogènes Potter mais vous en avez oublié beaucoup. Il n'y a pas que le sexe qui en est une. N'oubliez jamais que le corps humain… ou Snapien en est délectablement pourvu. »

Snape avait fait lentement le tour de son élève tout en parlant. A présent, il se tenait debout, derrière Harry. Celui-ci sentit un souffle tiède lui effleurer le cou et il se sentit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et attendit plus impatiemment que Snape agisse, que Snape le touche.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque l'homme lui embrassa délicatement la nuque. De ses lèvres, il lui effleurait la peau avec tendresse ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ses longs doigts habiles et fins glissaient en même temps dans ses courts cheveux noirs, massant délicieusement son cuir chevelu. Harry se laissait faire, s'abandonnant aux mains de son professeur dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné la virtuosité ni la prévenance.

Ses lèvres erraient de plus en plus loin dans le creux de son cou, s'attardant sur l'artère où il sentait battre le sang avec fureur.

« J'aime ton odeur » murmura l'homme en inspirant le parfum entêtant et légèrement épicé qui caractérisait Harry.

Sa langue vint titiller son cou puis remonta vers son oreille pour aller mordiller son lobe tendre. Harry gémissait sous ses caresses prometteuses et frémissait ses les doigts aventuriers de son amant qui parcouraient ses épaules et ses bras, en pleine conquête.

Snape embrassait amoureusement la joue qui se tendait, la pommette saillante, la courbe de la paupière, la vallée du front, le plat de la tempe, la plénitude des lèvres.

« Harryyy » soupirait-il en se repaissant des petits gémissements tentateurs qu'il arrachait au jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le torse, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qui durcissaient sous ses doigts émérites. Il laissa glisser ses paumes sur le ventre ferme et plat, allant taquiner le nombril au passage pour revenir à son torse.

Harry s'était rendu, livré depuis longtemps et désormais, il quémandait. La tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, il le regardait de ses yeux mi-clos. Ses lèvres rougies étaient entrouvertes en une invite séduisante à laquelle Severus ne résista pas. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent, leur langue se mêlèrent et se savourèrent avec douceur et sensualité.

Le jeune étudiant sentit les mains magiques de son professeur jouer avec sa sensibilité et venir taquiner le haut de ses cuisses en se faufilant vers son entrejambe. Il caressait la peau douce qui s'étendait non loin de son sexe tendu qui l'appelait de tous ses vœux.

« Severus, » supplia Harry dans un souffle lorsque leur baiser prit fin. « Je t'en prie. »

« Non, » murmura-t-il. « Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait d'autres merveilles à explorer. Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais me les enseigner. »

« Pardon, » dit Harry avec émotion et sincérité. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Chut » le coupa l'homme avant de lui reprendre les lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné. Harry y répondit promptement, ne se lassant pas du goût excitant de son amant.

« Severus… » l'appela-t-il encore une fois avant que l'homme ne lui pose un doigt sur la bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Il fut surpris quand Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour entourer son index avant de le suçoter. Ce geste lui rappela brusquement la dextérité que Harry avait mis quelques minutes auparavant pour le satisfaire de sa bouche divine et il se mit à trembler plus fortement.

« Harry, » haleta-t-il en retirant son doigt avec brusquerie. « Attends. »

Le jeune Gryffondor voulut protester à nouveau mais sa plainte se mua en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude de l'homme glisser sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale ne s'arrêtait qu'à la chute de ses reins. Harry sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps tandis que Severus embrassait la douceur de ses fesses avec une ferveur et une vénération stupéfiantes. Il sentait la chaleur humide de sa bouche explorer sa chair bombée, lui prodiguant des caresses aussi exquises qu'osées.

Des petits coups de langue attisaient son désir et Harry sentait les muscles de ses cuisses se contracter pour ne pas fléchir sous le poids du plaisir intense qui l'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Les mains de l'homme étaient partout à la fois, éprouvant le velouté de sa peau imberbe, jouant avec son besoin presque viscéral de se soumettre à son professeur.

« Je te veux » grogna-t-il en sentant la langue gourmande et rebelle titiller la pliure sensible de son genou.

Severus se délecta de la saveur de son amant de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds avant de se retrouver face à lui, sa bouche au niveau des cuisses de son étudiant.

« Je t'en prie Severus » sanglota presque son élève.

« Non, pas encore ! » lui répondit-il avec détermination.

Mais Harry le supplia de nouveau, en lui prenant la main pour le diriger vers une pièce qu'il avait deviné être la chambre. L'homme le suivit et regarda son jeune amant s'allonger langoureusement sur le lit en une invite qui aurait pu paraître indécente mais qui, pour eux d'eux, était naturelle. Comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà appartenus.

Severus plaça d'épais et lourds coussins moelleux sous les fesses de Harry.

« Vite » supplia Harry en gémissant de désir.

Pour le maître des potions, Harry était le fruit défendu, le péché incarné et il voulait s'en repaître.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, fixant toujours avec avidité toutes les expressions de plaisir qui se dessinaient sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il convoitait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ainsi, se livrant à son bon plaisir, se tordant sous lui ? Il ne savait plus. Sa mémoire gravait à jamais tout ce qui était Harry et une émotion intense le saisit lorsqu'il perçut la lueur presque désespérée qui illuminait le visage qu'il aimait.

Lorsque la vague culminante de plaisir les envahit, ils se tendirent brusquement puis, Severus s'effondra sur le corps chaud qui l'accueillit de nouveau en l'entourant de ses bras amoureux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

Severus et lui venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois mais ils avaient pris des douches séparées. Est-ce que son professeur allait le mettre à la porte en lui disant qu'il regrettait et que leur relation était finie avant qu'elle ait eue le temps de commencer ?

Ils étaient tous les deux là, habillés et silencieux.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Potter, je vous ai mis un dix pour ce devoir » dit l'homme enfin.

« Quoi ? Vous avez noté cette – ce – vous – vous l'avez noté ! »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis professeur. »

« Oui mais… » Harry se tut brusquement devant l'expression fermée de son maître des potions. Il osa tout de même une question qu'il ne pouvait retenir, « Pourquoi – Pourquoi l'avez-vous lu ? Pourquoi la mienne ? Pourquoi… ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je montre à mes élèves que je jète leurs devoirs que je ne les lis pas. » Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent soudainement en un sourire sarcastique. « Il y en a toujours un qui se fait avoir… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit aux paroles de son professeur. Il sentit tout à coup une vague de jalousie empoisonnée se répandre dans ses veines. « Ca veut dire que vous couchez tous les ans avec les élèves qui se font avoir comme vous le dites ? »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un étudiant Potter » répliqua l'homme avec froideur.

« Et moi alors ? » demanda Harry avec brusquerie.

Snape ne répondit pas.

« Ca veut dire que – que je – suis le seul ? » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à cette révélation et demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Partez Potter, vos amis doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir. »

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, il fit demi-tour et une fois à la porte, la main sur la poignée, il se retourna. Son professeur était de dos et ne se retourna pas.

« Je ne regrette rien » dit Harry tout à coup.

Il vit le corps de l'homme frémir légèrement puis le vit baisser la tête. Il ne se retournait toujours pas et ne répondit rien.

Harry soupira, malheureux. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il allait refermer le panneau de bois lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide de l'homme dire, « Potter, si un jour vous ressentez le besoin de débattre de nouveaux cours… vous savez où me trouver. »

Harry sourit et s'en fut.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le jour du départ de Poudlard des septièmes années, le professeur Dumbledore offrit à Harry James Potter le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le jeune homme avait accepté sous la condition d'être logé dans les cachots.

A la rentrée suivante, une nouvelle vie l'attendrait.

**- FIN -**


End file.
